My Snow White Queen
by BiteMeSilly1606
Summary: i suck at summaries, anyway.. just a small fanficsongfic I made for fun. Plz R


_Stoplight lock the door, _

_Don't look back. _

_Undress in the dark, _

_And hide from you, _

_All of you. _

**Isabella Marie Swan. She is so beautiful when she slumbers. I love to watch her dream and sleep. Her chest slowly breathes in and out, rising up, then down. Her face, peaceful, like there are no worries in the world. I couldn't, I wouldn't stop thinking of her ever since she had started at Forks High School. The way she smelled was, no words could explain the way she smells. She is my _la tua caneante._ My singer.**

_  
You'll never know the way your words have haunted me _

**She said she loved me. **

_  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me _

**She knows that I am a vampire, a _monster_. But, she still loves me. And she wants to become one of us! Damned to the soul! Inconceivable! And Bella, my beautiful, precious Bella, wants _me_ to change her.**

_  
You don't know me.  
_

**I'm a monster. She knows I am. What if I loose myself whilst I am changing her? What if I _kill_ her? I couldn't afford to lose her. She is my soul. I love her. I love her too much to give her up to anyone, or thing.**

_  
You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over _

**I want her to stay mortal, human. I want to listen to her blood rush through her veins rapidly whenever I am near. I want to hear the loud thudding of her heart when I kiss her. I don't want to let that go.**

_Soon by now you'll see you're just like me. _

_Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you _

**By the time all the penetrating pain has finished, she would change her mind. She wouldn't want to drink animal's blood. She would want to eat human food. Bella would hate this life, this life I gave her. She would hate _me_.**

_Wake up in a dream, _

_Frozen fear _

**Bella would be petrified. Her eyes, those once powerful brown eyes that had once enchanted me, would turn black or topaz. Her eyes would be wide with fear.**

_All your hands on me_

**My love would push me away, keeping me as far away from her as she could, despising me for what I've done.**

_I can't scream_

**I mustn't show my agony if she left me for changing her into a monster. I can't show fear. I shan't scream to the heavens for my love. **

_I can't scream_

_  
I can't escape the twisted way you think of me _

**I am grateful that she loves me. But, I can't help thinking that our love is forbidden. I dream of Bella every waking moment, considering I can't sleep. Even if I was mortal, I wouldn't be _able_ to sleep. I would stay awake all night, thinking about her.**

_  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep I don't sleep_

_You belong to me,  
my snow white queen _

**When I was gone, she had a normal life. (Or so I thought.) She was preoccupied with _Jacob Black, _that _dog._ Bella was always a magnet for trouble. I wouldn't let anything hurt her again. Not even me.**

_  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon by now you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you  
_

**Bella, you are my life, my soul. Don't make me take that away from me. Don't force me to do what I don't want to do. But, this is what you choose.**

_  
I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting _

**You know I don't want to do this for you, _to_ you. Do you want to have a damned soul? Do you want me to _kill _you?**

_  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides  
_

**As you wish, my love. The monster takes over me as my controlled side chaperones the monster. Your blood is beautifully sweet, too delicious to let go. But, I must for you to live, for eternity.**

_  
You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon by now you'll see  
you're just like me _

**I'm sorry.**

_don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you _

**_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan._**

****

**Authros note: I hope you like this. I really don't but, hey, who cares! I will love u all if u plz R&R. **

**press that button, and you will get a treat!!!!! srry, i dont kno the treat but, i will make one!**

peace: monkeyfan616


End file.
